


Family Reunion

by TheLittleLostTimeLord



Series: Little Falcons [9]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-22
Updated: 2017-08-22
Packaged: 2018-12-18 13:47:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11875800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLittleLostTimeLord/pseuds/TheLittleLostTimeLord
Summary: Family can be complicated. Not usually murderous-half-sister complicated, but complicated.





	Family Reunion

“No one is watching me give birth.” Merlin stated firmly. “It’s not happening.”

“Merlin it’s traditional.” Arthur pleaded. He didn’t want to inform the council of Merlin’s refusal.

“There wasn’t an audience the other two times.” Merlin insisted.

“Peregrine was born in the woods after you ignored your own labor and went on a hunting trip with me. The twins were born in Ealdor. This is the first time you’ll be having our child in the castle.”

“What would you have liked me to do with Perry? Say ‘ _sorry Arthur can't help you today I’m going to give birth to our bastard that you don’t know about_ ’? Besides I didn’t know it was labor.” Arthur sighed. It was not in his best interest to answer. “Here are the people allowed in this room when I am giving birth: you, Gaius, Gwen. That’s it. Some of those councilors are far too curious anyway. I’ve overheard a few whispers and rumors about what type of ‘equipment’ I’ve got below the belt.” Arthur’s eyes widened. He started to talk. “No, I don’t mind that it’s just gossip, but I don’t want them to have a look for themselves. Do you?”

“No.” Arthur growled possessively. “Who’s gossiping about you?”

Merlin rolled his eyes. “It doesn’t matter Arthur people gossip. They do it about you and your ‘equipment’ too, but not about what it is. Rather it’s a debate of size.”

“Oh?” Arthur smirked. “Are they accurate?”

“I’m not going to tell you.” Merlin smirked back at him. “So are you going to force the issue of the birth audience.”

“No.” He thought for a moment. “It’s usually to ensure the baby is actually the royal couple’s and thus a legitimate heir, anyway. We already have two or three depending on who you’re talking to.”

“That only guarantees the mother.”

“The assumption is that the Queen, or King, has kept their marriage vows. I’ll tell them off in the morning.” Arthur capitulated.

“The kids can be here if they want. I bet they won’t, but they can be in the room.” Merlin added.

Arthur nodded. “No more talking. Get on the bed.”

“Make me.” Merlin smiled playfully. Arthur all but pushed him the few feet backwards to their bed.

 

_-_-_-_-_

 

The bells woke them. Merlin turned to Arthur sleeping as the Arthur started to climb out of bed. “It’s probably just the dungeons. It’s always the goddamn dungeons.” He half-slurred.

The explosion outside convinced them both otherwise. An enemy was within the walls of Camelot. The quickly got dressed. Merlin helped Arthur into his armor as he had so many times before. Neither said a word but they feared the worse.

They found their children in the hall nearby. Kestrel was helping her sister finish with her armor. Gyr was tying Kes’s hair up, as he’d already done for Peregrine, to ensure they would not be blinded in battle. It looked practiced, like they’d done this routine a thousand times before. When in fact this was the first time. The siblings worked together, needing no instructions, to help the others prepare. Finally they noticed their fathers.

“Do you have Excaliber?” Peregrine asked. Arthur nodded. “I’m fighting at your side, father, I won’t take no for an answer.”

Arthur smiled. He hated putting his child in danger but he knew she was strong and could handle herself well in a fight.

“Gyr and I will be on the ramparts providing magical support.”

“Merlin, I want you with them.” Arthur insisted. Merlin made no motion to protest. Then the family parted to face whatever awaited them in the courtyard.

“The bindings!” Gyr realized about halfway through the castle. “If it’s her we’ll need them.”

“They’re in my study, you know how to get in.” Merlin instructed before continuing on with his daughter. When they reached the ramparts their worst fears were confirmed. Morgana had breached their defenses.

She looked disheveled, even from the distance Merlin was at, unhinged. That could make her easier to take down, or much much harder. She was alone; no army to protect her. He’d have to face her on the ground in the courtyard. He could handle her one on one

“I have to go, dear. Tell Gyr where I’m going when he returns.” Kestrel nodded. Merlin kissed her forehead before departing. He found Arthur and Peregrine near the door, waiting for the right moment to strike.

“Face me Emrys! Come out and fight!” Morgana screamed from the courtyard. Her eyes feral with anger. “Or are you too fat with the spawn of my brother? The great Emrys swollen with the babe of the enemy. You have betrayed us Merlin! You betrayed your kind!”

“You can’t face her, Merlin. You’re due any day now.” Arthur pleaded.

“I’m the only one who can, Arthur, and if I don’t she’ll rip the castle apart looking for me. I cannot risk innocent lives.” He didn’t wait for his husband to respond before he pushed open the doors and walked solemnly down the steps. Morgana was cackling. Everyone else waited for a signal to attack.

“I’m here, Morgana, but I do not want to fight you.”

“Because you can’t. You whored yourself to my brother and now you can’t win.”

Merlin ignored her. “Arthur is not your enemy, Morgana. Please, Morgana. I don’t want to hurt you. Come home, Morgana.”

Morgan extended her hands toward Merlin. He felt the push of her magic, but he was stronger. He’d trained a lot since she left. He took a step forward in defiance of her attempt to throw him backwards. That unhinged Morgana further. Out of the corner of his eye Merlin saw Gyr emerge from a door on the other side of the courtyard. He gave no indication that he saw his son and so Morgana suspected nothing. She pushed harder against him with her magic. It was a struggle to hold her off as she was pushing all her strength at him Gyr was creeping up behind her. In a split second his hand was on her head and before Morgana could even turn to see who had grabbed her she collapsed to the ground, asleep. Merlin had seen his son use that spell often to put Soazi to sleep when the dragonling was restless and cranky.

Gyr secured the bindings on Morgana’s wrists. They looked almost like bracelets. They did not restrict her movement, only her ability to use magic. Kestrel jumped from the rampart to the courtyard, cushioning her landing with magic. Arthur and Peregrine rushed to his side.

“Don’t ever do something like that again, either of you.” Arthur scolded half-heartedly As he embrace Merlin and Gyr tightly.

“Shall we take her to the dungeons now, Sire?” A nearby knight asked.

Arthur shook his head. “Take her to her old rooms. We’ll place guards at the doors. She can’t use her magic.” The knight nodded and lifted the limp body of Morgana Pendragon into his arms and carried her away.

Merlin inhaled sharply.

“Merlin, what’s wrong? Were you injured?” Arthur demanded frantically.

“I’m fine, Arthur. It seems our child is eager to meet their aunt.” Merlin shook his head slightly.

“We have to get you back to the room now!” Arthur looked panicked. Merlin laid a comforting hand on his shoulder.

“Labor is not a short process, love. We have plenty of time. It’ll be several hours before they arrive.”

“How long?”

“It was about seven hours with Perry and closer to nine with these two.” Merlin inclined his head toward Kestrel and Gyr. “I’ll let you know when it’s an urgent issue. Right now I want to walk. I’ve heard it helps. Walk with me.”

**Author's Note:**

> Yep I'm leaving you in suspense about the baby again.  
> They really should get those dungeons fixed.  
> Also I know nothing about labor except what my mom has told me and some brief research online. So if my estimate of the time from labor start to birth is totally wrong we're gonna chalk it up to magic and move on.  
> [My Tumblr](http://www.wolfstarforever.tumblr.com)  
> [My Writing Tumblr](http://www.thelittlelosttimelord.tumblr.com/)


End file.
